A Little Fangsty
by LovingAnime97
Summary: Naminé and Roxas are going out, due to some influence from Kairi and Sora, who are also dating! But things start to prove difficult when Roxas begins to question how willing he is to be with Naminé, despite the danger he could be putting her in. He also wonders about how much Naminé really cares for him. Roxas/Naminé Sora/Kairi One-Shot! May be a Two-Shot if people want it!


It was a dark, cloudy night when Roxas and Naminé walked to the former's house at half seven. After a calm date at a local restaurant that overlooked the sea, they had walked on the beach, talked, laughed, even kissed a few times.

It had been their third date since they had gotten together about six weeks ago, and things were going pretty smoothly. Naminé had to admit that her feelings for Roxas had deepened since she had first met him through Kairi, her cousin, and Kairi's boyfriend, Sora.

Apparently, Sora and Roxas were also cousins, so it had been easy for Sora to get a hold of him to at least meet Naminé. He seemed hesitant at first, giving Sora reasons that Naminé had not been told, but had eventually agreed after Sora's many pestering sessions and guilt trips.

_"Remember that one time I helped you with that training you had been wanting so badly?"_

_"As I recall, Sora, that was the other way around. I was the one who helped you."_

_"...Shut up. Come on, at least meet her! She's Kairi's cousin, so she can't be all bad!"_

_"But Sora, you know why I don't go on dates with-"_

_"Come oooonnn, Roxy! Just meet her! If you don't like her, you can refuse any more dates! Pleeeaaassseee?"_

_"...Fine. But just one date. And it better be a double-date, Sora! You know I get nervous around strangers."_

_"Deal."_

That was how Kairi had summarised, to Naminé, the phone call that had taken place when Kairi had suggested a date for Roxas upon hearing about him. Sora himself had seemed a bit hesitant, too, but when Kairi begged, hey, who could refuse that face and those adorable eyes?

So Roxas had been roped into a double-date with Sora and Kairi. He had been certain he would absolutely _hate _it with a passion, but as it turned out, he found himself quite attracted to the girl. She was cute - innocent, too - and she was always curious about things she didn't know. She would ask Roxas questions about his family, which he would need to answer vaguely, but she could tell she was hitting a sensitive subject, so she didn't push it any more.

She was a nice, easy-going girl like that.

Roxas had also found out that she loved to draw, upon seeing her sketchpad over her shoulder one day when he had met her walking in the park.

_"That's some nice artwork you got there!"_

_"Ah! R-R-Roxas!"_

_"Yo, Naminé! Watcha drawin'?"_

_"I-Uhm, that is... I d-decided to draw the scenery of the park... it's peaceful."_

_"Hmm~ Peaceful it is... your drawing certainly captures it."_

_"Th-Thank you... Would you like to sit down and talk?"_

Roxas remembered falling even more for her after that day, flipping through her sketches and finding a few of himself stowed within, the detail uncanny and the colours absolutely stunning. He had even taken a few drawing lessons from her when they had met two days later at the beach;

They always seemed to meet at the most uncanny of places.

_"Boo!"_

_"Ah! Roxas!"_

_"Heya, Nami! I-It's alright that I call you that, isn't it...?"_

_"Of course. What are you doing around here today?"_

_"Ah, just wandering.. Had to sort things out in my head... Thought the fresh air would help, you know?"_

_"Yes, I understand. I often do that myself."_

_"..You do?"_

_"Of course! I also come out here to draw, which is what I'm doing now, actually..."_

_"Oh really? Mind giving me a few lessons?"_

_"Wh-What?"_

_"Some drawing lessons! Come on, I wanna learn how to draw as well as you do!"_

_"I-I don't know... I really don't think my drawings are-"_

_"They're wonderful, Nami! Come on, just one lesson at least! Please?"_

_"...Alright."_

Although, walking home with her now, he had to wonder...

Was she really worth it? Being so forward with her with everything else except the one huge secret he had been keeping from her... The one secret that could completely change her view of him, and could even turn her against him?

He shuddered at the thought, catching Naminé's attention.

"Are you cold?"

She asked, concern laced into her voice, at which Roxas chuckled dryly.

"No, I'm fine."

_I don't get cold._

The unsaid words were left hanging in the air, but Roxas wondered if Naminé could see the implication; She was a smart girl - She would probably figure it out sooner or later, even if he didn't say anything. He was always deathly pale - she had pointed this out numerous times.

_"Come on, Roxy! Come into the water with us!"_

_"I'd rather not, Sora..."_

_"You're such a party pooper!"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Come on, Sora, leave him be! Let him stay with Naminé for a bit!"_

_Kairi interrupted, tugging Sora by the arm as she stood by him in her bikini, urging him to join her in the water,_

_"But Kairi-"_

_"Come on! It'll be a chance for them to get to know each other better!"_

_"...Alright, then."_

_Sora gave up, heading out into the sea with Kairi to have fun swimming, having water fights - things people usually did in the water._

_Roxas sighed, brushing a hand through his hair as he sat down on the sand, right beside Naminé, who had an ivory white towel placed under her, her sketchpad in hand._

_"You always look so pale,"_

_She commented,_

_"Why is that?"_

_Roxas resisted the urge to narrow his eyes and trace his fingers over his own almost-ivory white skin, casting a stiff gaze at her out of the corner of his eye, and he shrugged innocently._

_"I've always been like this,"_

_He said simply,_

_"I never tan, never burn, never even get freckles. Kinda sucks, huh?"_

_"I think you look nice just the way you are."_

Thinking back on it now, Naminé had always been so accepting of him - he was always surprised by her. She accepted his pale skin, his odd refusal of most meals, and his sudden departure at some times during the week. She had asked about it once, of course, but he wasn't able to reveal anything.

_"Where did you get off to?"_

_"...Nowhere, I was just out for a walk.."_

_"Oh. Well, did you enjoy it?"_

_"...Yeah, enjoy..."_

_"...?"_

Opening the door to his home for her, he let her in first, arousing a small giggle from her.

"Such a gentleman."

She giggled, a small smile making it's way to Roxas' lips.

_A gentleman with a secret._

"Hmm? Roxas?"

Naminé's voice snapped Roxas out of his thoughts, and he blinked once to come back to reality.

"Sorry,"

He apologised,

"What were you saying?"

She giggled at his lack of attention and turned to him, her hands clasped together in front of her as they turned to head up the stairs to the blonde's bedroom,

"I was saying, it's nice that Sora and Kairi got us together, don't you think? I don't think I've met anybody quite like you before."

_Of course you haven't. Not what I am._

"Well, what can I say?"

Roxas chuckled as he held his bedroom door open for Naminé, allowing her to enter first,

"I'm special."

Roxas' room was quite spacious, with a bed-side window, table and a study desk off at the right-hand wall. The sun had long set by now, leaving the room in almost pitch-black darkness until Naminé turned on the switch. Roxas took the chance while her hands were raised to wrap his arms around her waist from behind, that small smile turning into a devilish grin once he had a hold on her.

"Gotcha~"

He hummed into her neck as he trailed kisses down her shoulder, and he felt her shudder under his touch;

How delightful.

A small gasp escaped Naminé's throat as she tripped over a loose floorboard - Roxas could hear the creaking of the wood - sending them both tumbling to the floor with a loud 'thud!' Naminé moaned slightly, moving one of her hands to rub her head as she winced, before giggling.

"I guess I have two left feet..."

She giggled, a deep chuckle arising from Roxas. He still lay there, slightly on top of Naminé, that sly grin widening ever more as he edged closer to her, his breath on her neck. He gave a deep chuckle before whispering, his voice smooth as silk, with a joking tone,

"I'm a vampire... Are you afraid?"

Naminé simply giggled, trying to intertwine her fingers' with the spiky-haired blonde's as she looked at him, catching his gaze from the corner of her eye,

"Stop it, Roxas! You've been teasing me with that ever since we went to see that movie in the cinema!"

Roxas was glad that Naminé hadn't picked up on the truth to his question, but he froze in place for a moment, lost in thought;

Would he tell her? Tell her, and give her the chance to accept him for what he truly was?

Or risk having her cower in fear, and leave him?

"Hey, Naminé..."

He choked out, the playful atmosphere immediately vanishing and being replaced with a much more serious one as he stood up, extending his hand to help Naminé up,

"Can I... ask you a question...?"

Naminé's eyes widened slightly in question as she took the boy's hand, getting to her feet and placing herself on the edge of his bed,

"Of course you can... what is it?"

Roxas opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again a few seconds later with hesitation;

Should he really...?

"What would you..."

He began, earning himself a confused look from Naminé,

"What would you do... if I actually _was _a vampire...?"

He bit his lip nervously, averting his gaze; he couldn't look at those innocent, trusting eyes...!

"I mean... You'd hate me, right? You'd think I was a... a monster... wouldn't you..."

He winced as the words left his lips - bitter words, mind you - and was greeted with a rather odd silence.

He continued to chew at his bottom lip, nervously rubbing his right elbow with his left hand as he was suddenly very interested in the sky blue wall that he had painted a few years previous.

"...I don't think I would..."

Roxas' head perked up at the sound of her voice and he simply stared at her, wide-eyed.

"You... wouldn't...?"

He questioned, not really sure if he had heard her right;

Why wouldn't she hate him, knowing what he was? He was... he was a...!

"I mean,"

Naminé whispered, fumbling slightly on the bed, twiddling her fingers and kicking her feet back and forth, her blue sandals hitting the floor as she kicked them off,

"The way you've been around me, that's you, right? Even if you were different through species, you're still you. I mean, so what if you might have a different diet? You still have a heart; at least, I think so. And even if it's not beating, it's still there. The way you've treated me, and cared for me, even bothered to go out with me;

To me, that shows how much of a human you really are."

Roxas could only blink at the blonde girl, feeling something tight in his chest.. What was this feeling...?

"I... Naminé..."

He sputtered, a ringing in his ears and water pricking at the corners of his eyes,

"...Thank you..."

Before he knew it, his hands were trembling, his head held low as he tried to control the water clogging up his vision;

Were these... tears...?

He hadn't cried in so long...

Although, he instantly perked his head up once he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him lovingly, the familiar scent of Naminé wafting toward him as she enveloped him in a hug.

"Then..."

She spoke, her voice mumbled slightly by his white jacket and black undershirt,

"Is this some sort of confession...? Are you...?"

Her voice seemed to get caught in her throat as she gripped tighter onto Roxas, waiting for a nod or a shake of the head; something to confirm her suspicions...

_"I told you already, Sora, I don't date humans! Imagine the problems that could arise!"_

_"Oh, c'mon, Roxy! You already agreed to date her once over the phone last night, right? She'll be devastated if you say 'no' without a reason! She'll think it's her fault! So please?"_

_"But Sora, like I said, we're-"_

_"I know what we are, Roxy! But it's going fine for me and Kairi, and she's human! I'm sure things would be great with you and Naminé!"_

_"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me 'Roxy'?! And besides, I've never met the girl! How could you possibly know that?"_

_"But it's such a cute nickname! So I'm gonna keep calling you it, Roxy! And I've met the girl a few times when I went to Kairi's house - Naminé spends a lot of time with Kairi - they're both really close. Kinda like you and me!"_

_"W-We're not c-close! S-Stop making up a-assumptions!"_

_"What are you talking about, Rooxxxyyy? Of course we're close! I'm sure that if we weren't related and if we were gay, we'd be going out right now!"_

_"Wh- Wha-?! Sora!"_

"I... yeah... I am..."

The blonde male gritted his teeth, tightening his grip ever so slightly on the girl in front of him, afraid that if he let go she would run away and never come back...

"You don't... You don't hate me... do you...?"

"Of course I don't, Roxas. You can't help what you are... But..."

If Roxas' heart had been beating, it would have stopped right then and there,

"B-But..?"

He choked out, afraid of what she would say; what was she driving at...?

"Does that mean, Sora, too...? I mean, you two are cousins, right...? Does Kairi know...?"

Roxas chuckled, the sound coming from deep in his chest, as he nodded slightly.

"Of course she does,"

He replied, releasing his hold on Naminé to look her in the eye,

"She found out a good while back...

Stupid idiot couldn't keep the biggest secret of all from her..."

Naminé giggled as Roxas chuckled, remembering the memory very clearly...

_"Roxxxyyyyyyy~"_

_"Wh-What is it, Sora? Why are you visiting at this hour? It's two o'clock in the morning!"_

_"I-I know that! I-I need your h-help!"_

_"...Huh? What are you on about now? What did you do?"_

_"I didn't do- Well, I suppose I did... but then again..."_

_"Sora, get on with it!"_

_"ItoldKairi!"_

_"...You what?"_

_"I t-told Kai-Kairi..."_

_"... You are the biggest idiot in the history of idiots, you know that?"_

_"Hey!"_

"So... what's going to happen now...?"

It was often a phrase Roxas had heard Naminé ask Kairi when they were stuck for things to do, but he knew the implication behind it;

What was to happen to 'them'?

"Well, I guess..."

He began, chewing on his bottom lip,

"We could go on as normal, right? I mean, now that you know my secret.. I'm not hiding anything from you anymore. You probably know me just as well as Sora, now."

Naminé blinked curiously at Roxas then, rather stunned;

She knew him as well as Sora, his own cousin?

She allowed a small smile to come to her lips as she hugged Roxas again, taking him in properly; his smell, his clothes, his very _being__..._

"To be honest, I'll probably feel a bit angsty about this later..."

Roxas admitted, rubbing the back of his head nervously with one of his hands as he let out a nervous chuckle,

"I'll probably get into deep trouble for letting you know... Mom and Dad wouldn't be impressed."

"Come to think of it, I've never seen your parents, Roxas..."

Naminé whispered into the fabric of his shirt, but he could hear her just fine;

Vampire hearing and all...

"They're gone away with Sora's parents on a trip... I don't know exactly where they've gone, though. They won't be back for a while."

Oh. Well, that changed things...

"So... do you miss them?"

"Of course,"

He sighed,

"All the time. I miss Mom's cooking, and Dad's jokes, despite how terrible they might be. They're almost like a normal family."

Naminé could feel the sadness dripping from Roxas' voice, and she felt sorry for him;

She always had her family to take care of her, and Kairi's family was there to support her, too.

"But, you have Sora..."

She mumbled,

"So you're okay... And you have me, and Kairi, too!"

Naminé could feel the vibrations of Roxas' chest as he chuckled, brushing a hand through her hair softly.

"I suppose you're right,"

He replied,

"I do have you all, don't I? I'm not so lonely anymore, after hearing that...

Thanks, Naminé."

Roxas was the first to notice that Naminé's phone was ringing in her pocket due to his extended senses, but Naminé still jumped at the noise it made. Answering it immediately she pulled the phone up to her ear, whispering a meek "Hello?" into the speaker.

"Ah! Kairi!"

She gasped as she held a hand up to her lips; it was only as Naminé was distracted that Roxas realised how late it had gotten, and how much darker it was outside,

"Y-Yeah... Eh? Right now? But it's so late! ... Hmm? Sora wants to talk to Roxas? Yes... Alright..."

Roxas was handed the white flip-up phone and he raised it to his ear, waiting for Sora to speak.

"Hey, Roxy!"

Sora's voice came over the speaker, at which Roxas frowned deeply,

"Kairi and I were just passing by, and we were wondering if we could stay at your house for a bit! Naminé's still there, right? It could be another double-date!"

"Didn't I already tell you not to call me that?"

Roxas spat over the phone, and Sora's chuckling could be heard,

"And what are you doing out so late anyway? There could be things out there!"

Naminé picked up the interpretation that by 'things', Roxas meant other vampires or possibly other monsters. The blonde perked her head up when she heard Roxas sigh and brush a hand through his wind-swept locks in utter defeat,

"Alright, alright, you can come in... Just knock first, alright? I don't want you barging in like you usually do."

Roxas flipped the phone shut before Sora could whine and complain about having to be normal and knock on the door, handing the device back to Naminé.

"So, Sora and Kairi are coming over?"

Naminé questioned, even though she knew the answer, and Roxas sighed once again.

"Yeah,"

He replied rather stiffly,

"Stupid idiot, thinking he can just do as he please... He's such a... a..."

"Now, Roxas, he's not that bad! He's just a bit perky, is all!"

"That's what annoys me!"

Roxas snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose as he breathed out a heavy sigh, not surprised when the doorbell rang and somebody knocked on the door.

"I bet that was Kairi who rang the doorbell,"

He chuckled,

"Sora doesn't have those kind of manners. I'm starting to feel a bit angsty about letting them come over..."

"Don't you mean, a little 'fangsty'?"

Naminé joked, earning herself a loud chuckle from the blonde; the loudest one she had heard in a good while.

"Come on,"

He urged, taking Namine's hand in his as they headed out of the bedroom,

"Sora will get impatient if we just leave them out in the cold."

"Yeah."

Naminé agreed, smiling brightly as she fell in step with Roxas, pecking him on the cheek before skipping lightly down the stairs.

_"Remember the night Naminé finally found out about what we were?"_

_"Yeah, of course I remember. That was the night you and Kairi barged in suddenly during one of your dates."_

_"Hey! We didn't barge in! You invited us, remember?!"_

_"I'm kidding, Sora, I remember."_

_"You're glad she knows now though, right?"_

_"Of course I am. We're so much closer now; I've nothing to hide from her..."_

_"Kairi's been getting closer to me, too. Next thing you know Riku will have a girlfriend too!"_

_"Isn't he your werewolf friend from down the road?"_

_"Yeah! And what about Axel? He's a werewolf too, right? How is he getting along?"_

_"He's okay, I guess... still got his obsession with fire, anyway."_

_"Hmm~ I wonder if Riku and Axel have met..."_

_"Who knows? Probably. Werewolf packs always know each other."_

_"But... at least we're all friends, right?"_

_"Yeah. Oh yeah, about Kairi and Naminé... I hear they have another cousin... I think her name was Xion..."_

_"Ah, Kairi mentioned her! I think I saw her once, too... Nice girl."_

_"Oh really? Huh. Maybe I'll meet her someday."_

_"I think she's closer to Naminé than Kairi, so probably. She's human, too, so we need to be careful."_

_"Well we can't just go around telling her too, right? Not unless we have to."_

_"I suppose... But still, I feel kind of mean..."_

_"You're such a softy, Sora."_

_"Hey!"_

_()()()()()()()()()()()_

That fanfic right there is 3,654 words, people! Whoo! xD

Didn't realise it would get that long! o_o

I only based it off of a picture that a friend linked me to, and this is the result...

Hope ya like it, Danielle! (Natsu~)

I worked my ass off on it in this absolutely roasting heat, but I'm proud of it! :)

So please review! And tell me if I should make another chapter to this, I might consider it! :D


End file.
